Such Sweet Sorrow
by MaryStacy
Summary: One was remaining in Paris, while the other was going home


**Such Sweet Sorrow**

The heavy rain from the night before had slowed to a gentle drizzle that slid in a leisurely progression down the large floor to ceiling windows of their suite. Pulling a small section of the draperies aside, Amanda could look down to the path several stories below as it wound its way along the Seine, the puddles glistening with the reflection of the remaining street lights. She sighed, drawing the gossamer light robe about her. The room was warm and dry in contrast to the scene below, a reminder of where she now called home. This had not been home for many years. She would not be back to Vulcan soon enough it seemed.

"You will miss the rain, My Wife?" A soft voice, still filled with sleep called to her from across the room. She moved from the window to the expansive bed and its now lone occupant.

"I was hoping that you could sleep in for a bit longer, Husband," she sat on the edge of the bed, her hands running over the faux fur spread beneath them, tracing patterns in the fabric. She tilted her head looking over at him from the corner of her eyes, "But to answer your question, only for a bit. This hasn't been home to me for a long time. Home is where you are now."

She reached out across the bed to brush his cheek and sighed, "I was remembering the time we walked up the hill to Montmartre and someone decided to schedule a surprise rain shower."

Settling, she moved across the distance to rest her head upon his chest, feeling the rapid flutter of his heart beat, "By the time we reached Sacré-Cœur you looked like a drowned cat. I was so sure I'd lost you then."

Then pulling up and supporting herself on her elbows, she looked into his eyes for a long moment before sinking back onto his chest, "I felt so bad and I thought I'd never see you again."

"I remember, you danced in that rain when it started," Sarek spoke softly, but even the balance and moderated tone of his voice could not hide the emotion behind his words," I saw a joy and spontaneity such as I had never imagined, and I wanted a least a small portion of that for myself."

She squeezed him and snuggled closer smiling in response, "I wish I was going home with you now. Torenti, Liu, Nproyomo, Trax, any one of them on the committee could work out the distribution details with Star Fleet on their own. "

"It is only logical that you stay. You have worked very hard on the relief efforts, My Wife. It has been a most admirable feat you accomplished, one I am most proud of," She could feel the reflection of his pride in his touch as his hand worked its way down her back, through the thin folds of her robe. It was an almost viable support that few humans would ever be aware of, let alone feel, the warm caress of another's mind.

"I had to have something to do while you were flitting about the Federation the last few months," Amanda made a light-hearted attempt to veer the conversation away from the need for them to part.

"I do not flit," her husband replied, letting his hand drop to her side. She could feel the bristling in his chest, a mock reaction to a jest only she could be witness to.

She let out a laugh as she smiled up at her Sarek. It only lasted for a moment before her features turned more serious in contemplation of the last months of war, "We do have a lot to be thankful for. Both of our worlds made it through relatively unscathed and both of our children survived despite the losses that the fleet took. And yes, it it only logical that I help with this now while we have both the Federation and Star Fleet available to work out logistics for the distribution of relief supplies to those less fortunate. But it seems so long since we've had any extended time together. "

"I want you to promise me a vacation when I get home," she continued as she reached up and ran her finger down the length of his nose before resting it on his lips, "It doesn't have to be off world, just away from ShiKahr where you are too easily tempted to get involved with the government nonsense and politics. Maybe to the house in DeSaNar, we have always been happy there. It would be nice to spend some quiet time by the sea."

"I quite agree", her husband caught the errant hand, clasping it in his own, "We could both use some time of quiet reflection with one another."

"And I expect you to be home before I get there, bags packed, arrangements made, ready to go. No getting hijacked into one of Star Fleet's schemes. Promise?"

"You have my word, My Wife."

They were silent for the moment taking in the peace and comfort of one another's presence for the remaining time before Sarek would have to leave. The Discovery would not wait.

"We could go down to breakfast," she offered, looking up at him to sense if he was open to this or her next suggestion.

"We could," he replied.

"Or we could use the time we have left before you have to leave to spend a little more time together."

"We could do that as well," This was a more enthusiastic response.

Sarek wrapped his hands around both of hers now, holding them tightly. Amanda had her answer, slipping out of his grasp for just a moment, she tossed aside her robe and burrowed back under the covers.

A little more time was always so nice…

 _Authors Note: I felt I needed to give Amanda a good reason for staying behind in Paris..._


End file.
